


Soft pastels and smooth leathers

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cool guy Chan, Fluff, M/M, Soft boy Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “I may or may not have walked into a lamp post."





	Soft pastels and smooth leathers

 

 

 

 

Now Jisung was a happy, loving and positive person. He saw the good in things and he had a positive view on life. Few things could dampen his mood, and a very few things actually annoyed him.

But.

Children (read: teenagers and nonchalant adults) moving books from their correct places in the bookshelves was something that caused Jisung to _boil_ with anger. Really, how hard was it to just put the book back at the same place?

Jisung grumbled to himself as he worked on organizing the shelf. He frowned, pulling up the sleeves of his pastel blue sweater before reaching for another book to put it back in the shelf. Next time he saw teenagers not bothering to put the books back properly he was going to give them a good scolding. Working part time as a librarian gave him the right to scold kids that didn’t follow the library rules. He didn’t have time for kids messing up the order. He wanted to have his shifts in peace so he could be standing behind the checkout counter and study. He had an exam coming up and not enough time to study for it.

He didn’t have _time_ for this bullshit.

“Excuse me,” came a voice from behind and Jisung groaned on the inside, bracing himself as he spun around.

“Yes?” he said, fake smile on his lips and voice dripping with passive aggressiveness. That quickly fade though, as he realized who he was standing face to face with.

Bang Chan. A music production student at the same university as Jisung, two years ahead of Jisung; he was somewhat of a prodigy at music and everyone in the music department liked him. Jisung had met him during the first week in university, during an initiation party for the first years. Chan had been in the group that took care of the new students but Jisung had been way too awkward to strike conversation with him, opting for just listening to Chan talk about music instead. Oh and Jisung may or may not harbor a giant crush on this guy, with his cool tattoos, eyebrow piercing, soft dark brown curls and seemingly endless supply of leather jackets in various colors.

“Woah, man,” Chan said, blinking confused as he held up his hands. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Jisung breathed, pushing his glasses up and he felt his cheeks grow warm. “I didn’t mean to sound so rude oh my gosh,” he continued, swallowing hard as Chan looked him over, raising his eyebrow. The pierced eyebrow.

“You’re in music production, no?” he finally said and Jisung nodded mutely. “I thought I recognized you!” He broke into a wide smile and Jisung wanted to curse his own heart for speeding up like that. _Calm down, he’s only smiling._ “Jisung right!”

“Yes,” Jisung got out, voice a bit strained as his brain yelled ‘HE REMEMBERS MY NAME’. “That’s me,” he continued, adding a sheepish laughter and he rubbed the back of his head. _Get it together Jisung, you’re making it worse._ “What can I help you with?” he asked, trying to change subject and stop himself from embarrassing himself further.

“Ah,” Chan said and Jisung had to do a double take. Was Chan… blushing? No, probably not. Chan was way too stoic and cool to blush. But it looked like the tips of his ears were pink. Maybe Jisung just needed new glasses. “I’m looking for some books but maybe I should just check the data system.”

“I mean,” Jisung cleared his throat awkwardly, adjusting the strap of his dungarees a little. “I’m right here and it’s my job to help people,” he said and Chan nodded, chewing on his lip.

“I’m looking for the… do it yourself section?” Chan said slowly, keeping a close eye at Jisung’s expression. Jisung just nodded, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He hadn’t taken Chan for being a ‘do it yourself’ kind of guy but he didn’t want to show it. Maybe Chan felt embarrassed because of it.

“If you just come with me,” Jisung said, abandoning the young adult section to lead Chan towards the section where they kept the ‘do it yourself’ books. Chan just quietly tailed after and Jisung could feel his heart going crazy in his chest. God he was going to die of a heart attack. Stop it you nervous wreck. “Here we go,” he said as they reached the right section.

“Oh,” Chan said, smile stretching on his lips and his eyes crinkling up into crescent moons. Jisung swallowed hard, giving Chan an awkward nod. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jisung said stiffly, offering Chan a smile before he turned away. “Don’t hesitate to ask me anything if you need more help,” he said, picking up a hum from Chan before he hurried off, back to the young adult section.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Hey,” Chan said as he walked up to the checkout counter. Jisung looked up from his notes, eyes wide and his heart immediately speeding up in his chest. He should do something about this puppy crush he had. Maybe just try to stop having a crush on Chan because Chan was way out of his league.

“Can I help you?” Jisung asked, ears heating up as he realized he had been staring dumbly at Chan for about 5 seconds.

“Yeah the checkout…” Chan trailed off, gesturing towards the self checkout counter, “doesn’t work.”

“Oh,” Jisung said softly, looking back at Chan. “I can just check the book out for you then,” he continued, smiling at Chan and Chan nodded, pressing his lips together.

“That would be… great…” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly before handing Jisung the book. Jisung took a moment to just stare at the book title.

‘400 Knitting Stitches: A Complete Dictionary of Essential Stitch Patterns.’

“Do you knit?” he asked, looking up at Chan with wide eyes as he reached for the scanner. Chan’s ears were pink by now and Jisung’s heart was going crazy. He knew Chan was a nice guy, but he had no idea that he was adorable as well. Now this was unfair.

“I do!” Chan replied. “Or I mean I don’t, but I want to learn how to,” he quickly added and Jisung nodded, quickly scanning the book.

“That’s nice though,” he said and Chan hummed, averting his eyes. “Do you have your ID card?” he asked and Chan looked back at him, nodding quickly before reaching into his pocket for the ID. He handed it over and Jisung scanned the barcode at the back. “There we go,” he said as he handed both the book and the card back.

“Thank you,” Chan said, wide smile on his lips and soft look in his eyes and Jisung’s heart felt like it was just mush.

“No problem,” he said as Chan placed the card back in his pocket and put the book into his bag.

“I’ll see you around, Jisung,” he said, giving Jisung a nod and a wide smile. Jisung’s heart fluttered as Chan said his name. “Thank you!” he continued, turning around and left Jisung alone with a lot of conflicting emotions rushing through his body.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Jisung arrived to work, cheeks red with embarrassment and his breathing harsh. He had been walking through campus and Chan had been sitting outside, reading in the warm spring sun and Jisung, being the idiot he was, had been so occupied with staring at Chan that he had walked straight into a lamp post.

Chan had of course seen it and Jisung had bolted, his face burning with shame.

“Hey,” Felix said as he entered the workroom. He was wearing his rainbow cardigan, the cardigan Jisung lowkey (read: highkey) wanted to steal from him, on top of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.  “You good? You look a bit flustered.”

“I’m fine,” Jisung said as he opened his locker. He placed his bag inside his locker and kicked off his shoes.

“You have a red mark on your forehead,” Felix said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. Jisung was quiet for a second, looking down as he put on his birkenstocks before turning to look at Felix. Felix raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jisung to reply.

“I may or may not have walked into a lamp post,” he finally said, his cheeks growing even warmer as Felix burst out laughing. “It’s not funny!” he whined, turning back to his locker to get his nametag.

“It kind of is,” Felix said as Jisung stuck his nametag to his soft yellow sweater. “At least your glasses didn’t break,” he continued, walking over to his locker. “Oh and I organized the whole young adult section today, you should be able to just read your notes or do whatever during your shift.”

“Oh,” Jisung said and Felix hummed, taking off his own birkenstocks and he pulled out his sneakers. “Thanks. That’s really nice of you.”

“Slow day,” Felix shrugged. “And the checkout is working as it should so I haven’t had to help anyone really… By the way, how did the test go?”

“I see,” Jisung said, shrugging as he closed his own locker. “It went okay. I should be able to get a passing grade on it.”

“That’s great,” Felix beamed, taking off his nametag and placed it in his locker. He pulled out his phone, quickly checking the time. “Oh shit I should leave.”

“You got a date or what?” Jisung asked and Felix laughed, pulling out his jacket and closed his locker.

“Anniversary date actually,” he said, sticking out his tongue.

“Oh really?” Jisung asked and Felix nodded. “Woojin hyung really endured dating you for a year huh,” he mused and Felix snorted, playfully slapping his arm. “Congratulations though, for real.”

“Thank you,” Felix beamed, eyes crinkling into small crescent moons. “I really have to go. Good luck with your shift,” he said as he headed towards the door.

“Bye Felix, say hi to Woojin hyung from me!” Jisung called after him. Felix just laughed, raising a hand to acknowledge Jisung.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“So,” a voice said and Jisung looked up from the book he was reading. Since he didn’t have any tests coming up, he could read something lighthearted in peace. As he looked up, his heart stuttered as he met Chan’s gaze. Chan was leaning against the counter, tank top on and arms out. Jisung had to swallow hard. Chan’s hair was curly and messy and it just looked so _soft._ “How was the exam?”

“What exam?” Jisung asked, blinking. “Y-you knew I had an exam?” he stuttered, cursing himself for being so awkward.

“I saw the music history book,” Chan said, grin tugging on his lips and he shook his head. “Not my favorite subject. I’m glad that’s over,” he continued and Jisung could feel a smile stretch on his lips.

“I hope I passed,” Jisung said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “I really don’t liked that class.”

“If you pass it, you won’t have to go through it again,” Chan said, raising an eyebrow in that attractive way and Jisung _really_ wanted to kiss him right now. “I promise. Been there, done that.”

“Is second year better?” Jisung asked after a moment of silence, trying to keep a conversation going. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was happy that Chan couldn’t really see his hands because his palms were sweaty by now.

“Much better,” Chan confirmed and Jisung breathed a sigh of relief. “And third year is amazing. Stressful because you have to do a lot, but you get to make so much music.”

“That sounds nice,” Jisung said and Chan nodded a little. “How’s the knitting going?”

“Oh, just fine,” Chan said, smile brightening significantly and Jisung felt like he was just blinded by the sun. “I actually managed to knit a scarf,” he said, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. “Wait, I’ll show you.”

Jisung leaned closer as Chan scrolled through his phone before turning the phone to Jisung, showing him a picture. It was a scarf, no doubt. The knitting was a bit uneven and messy but it didn’t look too bad.

“Was this your first time knitting?” Jisung asked and Chan nodded, putting his phone back into his back pocket. “Wow you did really good for the first try then.”

“Thank you!” Chan said, grinning and Jisung’s heart stuttered. Wow Jisung was really going to die of a heart attack at such a young age, huh? “I guess I should stop bothering you at work,” Chan said after a heartbeat of silence, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The more Jisung talked to Chan, the more he realized just how soft and cute Chan actually was. Jisung was still mildly intimidated by him, but he was way cuter than Jisung had imagined and he found it very attractive.

“It’s a slow evening,” Jisung said, gesturing around the library and Chan hummed as he looked around. There were no one around them and Jisung doubted anyone was even on the same floor as them. “I didn’t need to organize a lot of books either, my co worker did that before I got here.”

“Oh that’s nice of them.”

“Very,” Jisung said, looking around the open library again. “So don’t… don’t worry about bothering me.”

“Alright then,” Chan said, biting his lip and Jisung cursed. Chan was way too attractive for Jisung’s own good. “But maybe…” He cleared his throat. “When do you get off work?”

Jisung pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, looking at the clock. “In about twenty minutes, why?” he asked, blinking.

“Can I walk you home?” Chan asked and Jisung’s brain malfunctioned. He just stared at Chan for a moment as he processed what Chan had just said. “You live in one of the corridors right?”

“I-I do,” Jisung stuttered, finally finding his voice again.

“Would it be okay if I waited around and walked you home?”

“I-” Jisung took a deep breath, his brain a jumbled mess. “I’d like that.”

“Great,” Chan beamed. “I’ll wait for you then.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


As spring had arrived in full force, the night air was kind of warm and Jisung could walk back home with his jacket open. Chan had a jacket as well, pulled over his tank top. The sun was setting, just barely peeking over the horizon and the city was starting to slow down.

It was nice, to walk back home with Chan. Jisung’s heart was still fluttering in his chest as they walked down the street, shoulder to shoulder and their hands brushing together every now and then.

“Do you also live in the corridors?” Jisung asked as they got closer to the building he was currently living in, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. He turned his head to look at Chan, adjusting his glasses a little.

“I live in the apartment complex beside the corridors. I had a room during my first year but I got an apartment in my second year,” he explained and Jisung nodded slowly. “Don’t get me wrong, my corridor mates were great but… I like my privacy,” he said, chuckling and Jisung nodded, unable to hold back the smile.

“I understand,” Jisung replied, chuckling as he looked up as his building came closer. “I had my spoons stolen last week. I would die for a private kitchen actually,” he continued and Chan laughed, his laugh so bright and chiming nicely in Jisung’s ears.

“That doesn’t sound very nice,” Chan said and Jisung hummed, slowing down and then stopping in front of the entrance to his building. “Is this your building?” he asked and Jisung nodded. “I live right there,” he said, pointing across the street to the tall, pale yellow building.

“We’re basically neighbors!” Jisung exclaimed and Chan laughed as he turned back to look at Jisung. Then suddenly his smile dropped and Jisung’s stomach twisted. “Everything alright?” he asked as Chan bit his lip.

“I…” Chan trailed off, averting his eyes to look at the ground. “I really like you Jisung.”

Jisung’s whole body froze, his eyes widening as he took in what Chan had just said. “Oh.”

“Like… like like you,” Chan clarified and Jisung just nodded dumbly. “I know we haven’t talked a lot but I think you’re really cute and you’re funny and I’d really like to kiss you and-”

“Then why aren’t you?” Jisung blurted before he had time to stop himself. His face immediately heated up and he cleared his throat awkwardly as Chan stared at him. “I-I mean-” He cut himself off as Chan gently cradled his face in his hands.

“You want me to kiss you?” he asked, brushing his thumb over Jisung’s cheekbone. By now Jisung’s heart was going crazy in his ribcage and his mouth went dry. He couldn’t find the words to reply, instead opting for a nod.

Chan leaned closer to Jisung and Jisung swallowed hard as he felt Chan’s lips brush over his. He didn’t know what came over him; he grabbed a hold of Chan’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss. Chan was gentle, moving his lips slowly against Jisung’s and Jisung’s heart stuttered as he moved one of his hands from Jisung’s cheek to instead have it rest on Jisung’s lower back.

“This is nice,” Jisung murmured as he pulled back a little, eyes fluttering open to meet Chan’s gaze. “I-I really like you too Chan,” he continued, his heart stuttering as Chan smiled widely, his eyes crinkling up into those pretty crescent moons again. Jisung couldn’t hold himself back; he leaned in to kiss Chan again.

Chan hummed against Jisung’s lips and Jisung could feel his smile as they kissed and he moved his hand up to the back of Chan’s head to deepen the kiss just a little.

“Jisung,” Chan whispered, his lips still brushing over Jisung’s lips. Jisung just hummed, his eyelids heavy and his breathing slightly labored. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Warmth bloomed in Jisung’s chest as Chan reached to take his hand, lacing their fingers together and giving Jisung’s hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled, pressing a quick kiss on Chan’s lips. “I’d love that.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For golden_apples @ twitter
> 
> Thank you for reading, ily <3
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twitter and curiouscat.


End file.
